Clancee
Clancee is a Serpentine Sky Pirate and the lowest-ranking member of Nadakhan's crew. A hybrid-mutant, possibly with Venomari heritage as implied by his skin color and Anacondrai due to his appearance, he acted as the Head Ship's Mate, often swabbing the deck as it helped calm him down. Clancee has a peg leg and is also very nervous, often acting uncomfortable around the other pirates on Misfortune's Keep. Though he aspired to become a Sky Pirate, as he believed he didn't fit in with the other Serpentine, Clancee tends to get seasick and airsick. Years after a battle with Captain Soto resulted in Clancee and his allies being marooned across the Sixteen Realms, Nadakhan was freed and reunited his crew, and shortly after sought revenge on the Ninja for the destruction of Djinjago. Using the Sword of Souls, Nadakhan rebuilt his homerealm by tearing Ninjago apart, with Clancee helping in the construction process while also hunting down the Ninja. With Djinjago reborn and Flintlocke demoted after attempting a mutiny, Clancee replaced him in his position and helped to complete the wedding ceremony of Nadakhan and Nya—which enabled Nadakhan infinite wishes. Realizing the Djinn was malevolent and scheming, Clancee denounced Nadakhan before his captain banished him to an unknown realm. As a result of Jay's final wish, Clouse never found the Teapot of Tyrahn and freed Nadakhan—thus erasing the events that would transpire and leaving Clancee in the realm Soto first left him in. History Early Life At some point, Clancee was recruited by Nadakhan, and was the only one of the higher ranking member of Nadakhan's crew to have never made a wish. During a battle against the crew of the Destiny's Bounty, he was trapped in one of the Sixteen Realms by Captain Soto. He was freed by Nadakhan many years later. Skybound Enkrypted Clancee would be rescued from his realm by Nadakhan using the Realm Crystal. Reuniting with the rest of the crew, he meekly welcomed Flintlocke, cleaning the latter's pistols. Later, Clancee would celebrate with his crew aboard the Misfortune's Keep, and make the decision to accompany his captain to Djinjago, holding the Teapot of Tyrahn for Nadakhan. However, to his horror, he would witness the collapse of the realm and watch as his captain received the Djinn Blade. Stumbling back as Nadakhan destroyed the Teapot, absorbing the souls within, he would escape back to Ninjago, planning vengeance with the rest of the crew, and help convert Misfortune's Keep into an airship. While gathering supplies, he would stumble across a newspaper with an image of Nya and show it to his captain, bewildered by the phenomenon of the Water Ninja being identical to his deceased friend Dilara. Misfortune Rising Helping operate the Misfortune's Keep during its first flight, Clancee would discover his airsickness, much to Flintlocke's amusement. After the Misfortune's Keep crashed into the Mountain of a Million Steps, he helped in trying to free the ship, only to be reprimanded by Monkey Wretch, accused of trying to do the mechanic's job for him. After reuniting with the rest of the lesser members of the Sky Pirates, he would participate in an attack on New Ninjago City in order to draw out the Ninja. Confronting Jay, he succeeded in separating him from Kai, allowing Nadakhan to trap the Fire Ninja in the Sword of Souls. With another soul in their possession, Clancee and the rest of the crew proceeded to escape. On a Wish and a Prayer Helping operate the Misfortune's Keep, Clancee would gloat over conquering his airsickness, only to dreadfully realize his mistake before going off to vomit. Later, he would witness the reconstruction of Djinjago and after celebrating over their capture of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, cheer for his captain, cementing his loyalty. Later, he would help pilot the Sky Shark alongside Flintlocke and Monkey Wretch, having an aerial battle with Lloyd over Tiger Widow Island before escaping with a captured Jay in tow. My Dinner With Nadakhan While swabbing the deck with the imprisoned Jay, Clancee would discuss the backstories of the Sky Pirates with the Lightning Ninja, only for the latter to suddenly proclaim that he wanted to wish it all away. Fooled, Clancee rushed off to find his captain, only to be reprimanded over his foolishness. Nadakhan would proceed to kick him off of the Misfortune's Keep, causing him to land on Doubloon's Raid Zeppelin and battle with Jay, only to later fall off. Afterwards, having a dispute with Monkey Wretch over his rights to swab the deck thanks to Jay's presence, he thanked Flintlocke for settling the dispute, claiming swabbing the deck calmed his nerves, and would later bear witness to Jay's matches of Scrap and Tap. Later that night, Clancee, giving Jay his food, would remark of his admiration for the latter's strength and gave him an eyepatch as a sign of his respect. He would then participate in the Sky Pirates' ruse, laughing when Jay fell for it, remarking that even he wasn't stupid enough to fall for that kind of trick. He presumably watched as Jay endured more of the crew's abuse in Scrap and Tap after they announced another round. Wishmasters Whilst patrolling Djinjago, Clancee would confront the disguised Nya and Lloyd, and assuming their status as new recruits, educate them on the hierarchy of the Sky Pirate crew. After hearing Lloyd speak and affectionately dubbing him 'Mutt the Miracle', he would go on to help capture the ninja. Later, he would participate in the ensuing chaos when the ninja began to use their wishes, eventually falling onto the clouds below as a result of Cole's wish. Thankfully, he and everyone else landed safely thanks to Nya's wish, and he would attempt to capture the ninja, only for Jay and Nya to escape. Frustrated, Nadakhan turns to Clancee, forcing the hesitant Serpentine to use one of his wishes to trap Cole and Lloyd inside the Sword of Souls. Unsure, he's eventually successfully pressured into wishing for their imprisonment, before leaving on one of the Raid Zeppelins. The Last Resort Clancee would participate in an attack on the police headquarters, and bear witness to the Police Commissioner, Tommy, and Simon jumping into the Endless Ocean, frightfully commenting on how the Tiger Widow venom would allow the ninja to defeat his captain. After watching Flintlocke's failed mutiny and subsequent demotion, Clancee would be promoted to First Mate in his place. Later, he would lied the ground assault on the Lighthouse Prison, and after disabling the door trap, confront Echo Zane. Operation Land Ho! Clancee and Doubloon attempted to fit Nya into her wedding dress, eventually succeeding with Dogshank's help. However, discovering the Tiger Widow venom stored away, he would eventually heed Nya's pleads and not report his discovery to Nadakhan. The Way Back Placed in charge of the ceremony, Clancee carried out Nadakhan and Nya's wedding, and by declaring the two of them husband and wife was able to grant his captain the power of infinite wishes. When the Ninja were forced to escape, Clancee had a change of heart and told them the location of the Tiger Widow venom. When Nadakhan reprimanded him, Clancee confronted his captain, expressing his disgust over the Djinn's descent into greed and selfishness. Deciding to set an example, Nadakhan promptly banished Clancee to another realm for his insubordination, before going on to banish Doubloon and Monkey Wretch as well. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Clancee was restored back to the realm Soto had trapped him in, with no memory of the events that had happened. The following events occurred after the time reset and thus happened. Although trapped in his realm once more, Clancee was eventually rescued by Clouse alongside the rest of the Sky Pirates, with the sorcerer needing help in kidnapping a workforce from Ninjago's sailors. With his magic restored by the power of the Island of Darkness, Clouse attempted to persuade Clancee and the others to serve him, but unable to serve another, he attempted to leave. However, threatening to banish Clancee and the others once more, the Sky Pirates had no choice but to serve Clouse, thus forcing Clancee to engage in routinely kidnappings of fishermen. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Regrouping with the rest of his crew to help transport the final trove of Dark Matter alongside Clouse, Clancee, aboard his Raider Bike, was the first to spot an incoming Kai and Cole. Not recognizing the two, he was nevertheless instructed to open fire on the two by Flintlocke. After the rest of the Ninja arrived to battle the Sky Pirates, Clancee eventually escaped after Clouse summoned a sandstorm to give them cover. After arriving at the Temple of Light and dumping the final Dark Matter trove, Clancee was then instructed to defend the corrupted structure from the Ninja, with help from an army of Shadows summoned by Clouse. However, despite his best efforts, Master Wu would use the Golden Mech to defeat Clouse and disperse the Dark Matter, banishing Clouse to the Underworld. Heavily outpowered and defeated, Clancee and the rest of his fellow Sky Pirates were quickly tied up and eventually imprisoned for their crimes. Tall Tales The Tall Tale of Clancee (non-canon) Missing a leg since he was a child, Clancee grew up as an aspiring pirate, briefly under the care of Selma, and was ostracized by the Serpentine. To pursue his dream to become a pirate, Clancee entered Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Despite being ultimately kicked out due to his incompetency, Clancee continued trying to practice being a pirate, regardless of his chronic seasickness, and later moved to Stiix, helping swab the docks. He would find his lucky break when he encountered one of the Sky Pirates, and after accidentally falling into the ocean alongside him, was mistaken for part of the crew by Flintlocke and brought aboard the Misfortune's Keep, accomplishing his dream. Satisfied, Clancee would retain his position as the Head Ship's Mate. The Tall Tale of Doubloon (non-canon) Clancee would later return to Stiix, docking at the city and conversing with Flintlocke. Approached by Doubloon, who secretly intended to steal Nadakhan's treasure, he directed the master thief to the Misfortune's Keep, and once Doubloon was out of ear-shot, readily agreed with Flintlocke that the thief only wanted to steal gold. Later, he would catch Doubloon red-handed alongside his captain, Flintlocke, and Monkey Wretch, and witness Doubloon's transformation into a two-faced being. Later, he would help participate in a battle against Captain Soto and his Destiny's Bounty. However, after Nadakhan was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn, Clancee and the rest of the crew were defeated and banished across the Sixteen Realms. Ninjago.com Description Clancee is a nervous, peg-legged Serpentine who occupies the lowest rung among the Misfortune’s Keep crew. All he ever wanted was to be a pirate, but he tends to get seasick and airsick…and both are in the job description. Personality and Traits Meek and clumsy, Clancee acts as and is considered by everyone, even himself, to be the least valuable member of the crew. However, despite his seasickness, Clancee aspired to be a pirate and held an adventurous side, displaying great determination and refusing to give up in his dream. He was also loyal to Nadakhan, to the point where he was one of the first Sky Pirates that the Djinn rescued despite his low status. Clancee generally acts with a stuttering, nervous demeanor, resorting to swabbing the deck to calm himself. However, he also had a more well-meaning, kinder side to himself, hesitant against the idea of using his wish to imprison two of the Ninja and affectionately referring to a disguised Lloyd as "Mutt the Miracle." Clancee also had a sense of morality as he showed respect and admiration for his enemies, giving Jay an eyepatch for his performance in a match of Scrap and Tap, and insisting on feeding his prisoner. Clancee was also a bit insecure, likely due to having been ostracized by his species as a child. Additionally, despite his ambitions to be a pirate, Clancee was very grateful and humble, and likewise felt no need to wish for anything from Nadakhan, being content with his life as a Sky Pirate, as he had sought to have a family, being ostracized for most of his life. However, when prompted, Clancee could also summon a braver, defiant side, lecturing Nadakhan on his lack of regard for his fellow Sky Pirates, defending his friends out of a sense of loyalty for them. Appearances Trivia *Clancee's minifigure reuses the head piece used for the Anacondrai warriors and Cultists. *Alongside Snike, Clancee is the only legged Serpentine in the sets to not have a spinner, mostly due to the fact that he is a 2016 character, so spinner sets had already been discontinued. *Clancee is possibly a member of the Venomari, but unlike the other members of the tribe he does not have four eyes and has not demonstrated the ability to spit venom. This could be attributed to the possibility of being a Venomari/Anacondrai crossbreed. As such, Clancee's lack of four eyes and venom could have made him an outcast of the Venomari. However, this is only speculation, and has never been confirmed by the creators of the series. *Although never being directly stated, Clancee is the only Serpentine (minus Selma) to not be imprisoned in one of the Serpentine Tombs/realms prior to "Rise of the Snakes," having had no involvement in the Serpentine War, for he had been banished long before it. *The Lighthouse Siege set comes with shoulder armor, while the Raid Zeppelin depicts him with none. *Clancee is voiced by Ian James Corlett, who also voiced another Sky Pirate, Monkey Wretch. *Clancee's Summer 2016 minifigure had many changes: orange eyes instead of yellow, slightly darker skin, and full shoulder armour instead of just shoulder pads. *Along with Zoltar and Selma, he is the only Serpentine whose name isn't a pun on anything. **Additionally, none of them appeared in Season 1: Rise of the Snakes. Gallery FigClancee.jpg|Clancee's minifigure FigClanceeBattle.png Clancee.png|Clancee with a mop SkyClancee.png|In Ninjago Skybound SetCGIClancee.png TTClancee.png Clancee_Drink.jpg MoS58Clancee.png MoS61Clancee.png MoS64Clancee.png CGIClancee.png =.jpg Category:Serpentine Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Sky Pirates Category:Skybound Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:Kryptarium Inmates